We'll Be a Family Someday
by Enjeru
Summary: -my take on how Hiei becomes a daddy, no mpred involved-  Six years after his best friend's death, Hiei returns to the human realm to visit Kurama's grave, only this time he's brought someone else along


So I've read plenty of Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction where Hiei and Kurama end up with a family of their own and while I both adore the couple and the thought of their children, the actual mpreg part of the stories annoy me. :-/

But regardless this is my interpretation on how Hiei gets his own little kit. ^_~

Disclaimer: I may not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters but Shi-chan is all mine! *glomps*

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>南野しおり<p>

_It had been six years…_

On the outskirts of Tokyo's bustling city life, away from the silver high rise buildings and bright neon lights lay a patch of land untouched by construction. It was full of greens, browns, and other colors only nature could produce. It was ironic that this place that was challenging Japan's modernization with its natural beauty was a resting place for the dead. This was Aoyama Cemetery.

The dark trees framing the main walk way had bloomed; most of their sakura petals have already littered the stone floor beneath them. The white petals dusted pink were a marvel a week ago, dusting the branches they sat on like fluffy snow, but now they started to wilt from the trees, making room for leaves and the budding of fruit.

It was a little after noon, the cemetery primarily deserted of any visitors, that a dark figure appeared. Short, lithe, and dressed entirely in black attire he flitted across the cemetery so quick he would appear to any human like his name sake; a flying shadow.

Hiei landed on the outskirts of the crowded cemetery where a willow tree had grown over the years (to gardeners utter confusion at its appearance) to shield the two grave stones that stood there. The fire demon had grown in his years after the Makai Tournament (though Mukuro would point out he was _still_ shorter than average). His blood red eyes, which had just started to shine with life dulled as he stared down at one of the headstones in front of him. He heaved a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling much older than he really was.

There was a squirming under his cloak which alerted Hiei to the company he had briefly forgotten about. Pulling the cloak back he set down the human child he had snatched up in his earlier hurry.

"Was that really necessary?" the girl huffed, Hiei had to fight off a smile at her pout, "I run faster ever day!" The six year old child made a dramatic effort of trying to fluff her red hair back into place before turning her attention to their current settling. Her big gold eyes, which most humans confused for hazel, landed on the two headstones as well.

Her breath caught, slowly she touched the headstone on the left, "Is this him?"

Hiei gave a curt nod even though she didn't see it, "Yes, that is Youko Kurama."

The redheaded child traced the kanji carved in the stone, **Minamino Shuuichi**, and smiled fondly. Hiei had told her stories of this man, from his crusades as the silver youko to the double life of the redheaded human teenager.

The girl turned to look at the dark man behind her, "This is…"

She didn't even need to finish the inquiry, the fire demon knew what she was confirming, he gave another nod and when the little girl didn't seem satisfied with that alone he stated it out loud.

"He was your father." Hiei flinched when he realized he had used past tense, but the child seemed unbothered by it. She petted the headstone fondly before turning to the other sitting next to it.

"And this was my mother?"

The graving read **Minamino Maya**.

"Yes."

The redhead girl smiled sadly at the grave but otherwise showed no real emotional reaction. It was her first time visiting her parents' graves but then again, Hiei reasoned, she had never known them to begin with. Hiei hadn't been there when it had happened; he hadn't even gotten word of the accident until several days later. It was his own fault, Hiei felt the guilt start to gnaw at him yet again, he had let his best friend return to human world without any protest.

Kurama had followed his vow to live a normal human life, he reunited with Maya by coincidence, he had married her months later…Hiei easily beat down on the jealously that erupted at the thought. Hiei wouldn't have admitted it back then but he had felt something for the fox, that redheaded youko was the only one besides Mukuro that really understood him. After the marriage, Hiei refused any communications with any of his old team mates; he cut himself off completely from them. In doing so, when Yusuke came looking for Hiei after the accident it took three days for him to catch up with his old friend to deliver the bad news.

Maya had become pregnant, something Kurama had admitted to Yusuke at one point he hadn't planned on, and when the time came for the birth of their child, fate ended up taking them both. Kurama, in a mere moment of careless driving (to get to the hospital and his wife) was run down by an oversized moving truck. Not long after that Maya was dead because of complications, trying to give birth to their half-demon child.

Hiei remembered being under the watchful eye of both Yusuke and Mukuro after he got the news of his best friend's death. Mukuro knew of Hiei's tendency of suicide when he no longer had a purpose with which to drive him, both of the demon lords trailed him for a week before the fire demon demanded his own time to mourn. Surprised by how willing he admitted it Yusuke and Mukuro both backed off. Hiei spent time searching for Youko's dens, he couldn't get into any of them not that he would have tried; he just let himself soak in the leftover ki embedded in the area no matter how dormant it was. When he returned, Mukuro informed him of Yusuke's leave and that Kurama's wake and funeral had already occurred. She watched knowingly as her heir turned right back around and left the mobile fortress to the closest portal.

That was the first timed Hiei had visited the grave, he had spent hours just staring at it, taking in the reality of it all. The willow tree hadn't been there back then, Hiei noted. And that was how Kurama's human mother had found him, her baby grandchild sleeping in her arms as she came to visit her son's grave once again.

Hiei had been surprised by the baby; it had his fox's ki signature. When he was given the chance to hold her for the first time he knew he had found his new purpose. This baby was partly demon and he couldn't allow that to be wasted if she were to remain here and raised in the human realm. It had been surprisingly easy to convince Kurama's human mother to give the child to him, apparently full custody after her son's death had been given to Yusuke Uremeshi. Hiei watched the women twitch slightly; he knew despite her smile that she felt sad that her grandchild wasn't going to be hers.

"At the funeral, Yusuke-kun said that if I saw you anytime soon…that he would want custody to be transferred to you." That's what she had said that day. Hiei hadn't understood the human garble but he understood that Kurama had left the child to Yusuke for two reasons; so that she would be raised with a demon heritage and that she would be near enough to know her grandmother. The fire demon glanced at the child, whose gold eyes blinked up sleepily at him. He suddenly realized how it was possible for a demon to love a human, he was already becoming very fond of the child. She was his last bit of Kurama left.

He looked at Kurama's mother and promised he would bring the child back so that she would be a part of the baby's life. Hiei promised she wouldn't lose her son _and_ her grandchild. For six years, Hiei kept to his promise, raising the child in the demon world while letting her vacation often in the human world with her grandparents. Even to this day he'd never understand how Yusuke and the Hatanaka family trusted him enough with raising a child, but so far he figured he'd done a decent job at it.

This was the first time he had brought the child to her father's grave. After all the bedtime stories he had told her of Youko she had been eager to visit him on the anniversary of his death; to pay her respects she had said. He smirked as he watched her stand up and brushed off her pants of dirt, only six years old and yet already so mature.

She stood, taking one last look at the two stones before turning around to smile at the blank face of the fire demon care taker. She bounded down the stairs to the main part of the cemetery letting Hiei have minute alone at the site.

"_She's gotten so big._"

Hiei looked up at the spirit that now appeared lounging on a strong branch of the tree above them. He looked into the golden eyes of the youko and shook his head at him.

"How long do you plan to have part of your soul attached to that plant?" Hiei asked, ignoring Kurama's earlier statement.

Kurama smirked, "_I just…wanted to see her grow up is all…_" his gaze shifted back to the fire demon in front of him, "_I'm also glad that I get to see you again as well._"

Hiei bowed his head slightly, "I would have brought her sooner…"

Kurama smiled, "_The part of my spirit in this tree is small, Hiei. It took me a few years to get it big enough to even project this image; bringing her any sooner wouldn't have made a difference, I wouldn't have been able to see her._"

Hiei studied the tree with new found interest, he gave a tired sigh, "Gods, the things you do for your beloved humans." Hiei blinked when that was met with unrestrained laughter, he felt his face flush in embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

Kurama chuckled, "_You're such a hypocrite, Firefly._" Hiei blushed harder at the nickname. Kurama motioned to the child playing down the hill in the piles of fallen sakura petals. "_You fell in love with a human too._"

Hiei grumble, "Baka Fox!" he glided down the stairs and hoisted the child up into his arms, before he could flit them both away, the child tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Does his death not make you sad?" Hiei blinked, not understanding that his usual inexpressiveness had come across to her as an indifferent front to what the grave's represented. While she never knew her father, Hiei and Kurama had been best friends, partners in crime, she was confused, didn't he missed that?

Hiei hugged her closer, "No, I…" he tried to figure out the right word, he settled with "cherished…I cherished his friendship and when he passed away I _was_ sad…I just found something else that made me happy."

The girl smiled and Hiei took off, jumping from treetops to roofs with such speed that she felt like she was flying with him.

The redhead child watched the scenery flash by before whispering fearfully, "Will you be sad when I die?"

Hiei was careful not to falter in his movement but he couldn't control the deep frown that adorned his face. The child and he both were not ignorant to the fact that she was mostly human, that her time would come long before his.

"Yes, baby, I will be very sad but it'll be alright," he looked down into her questioning gold eyes, "cause then you'll be with Kurama in the afterlife, your human grandmother too. They'll take care of you and after another few hundred years I'll join you all as well."

She smiled sweetly, "Then we'll all be one big happy family again, right Daddy?"

"Of course," he kissed the top of her head, "Happy Birthday, Shiori."


End file.
